Crazed
by Ialwaysshipthedoomedones
Summary: A life time of loss can take it's toll.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue **_

_There is noise all around, she can hear it. Words buzz around her head like a tired honey bee, a constant noise that she is not able comprehend. _

_Her bare feet stumble along the cobbles, eyes bore into her. She can feel their gaze. It lingers on her skin, it itches and stings. She cannot make it go away. She trips and falls and screams at people to step away. Some faces are familiar, they seem almost full of love but their touch burns her like harsh acid and she flinches. _

_The voices in her head speak to her now, they are her friends. She has stopped fighting them and instead she listens closely. _

_They say they know how to make it better. They tell her they can fix all the hurt and pain. She hears them say they can take it back to the good old days. And names flash across her mind. She thinks if she listens, she will be in their arms again. She isn't sure which arms they are, his, or hers or his. She has loved and lost and been so tortured that that she cannot decipher him from her or her from them. _

_She thinks to be back in their presence would be a heavenly feeling. To feel them loving her would fix all the broken shards. So she listens. She does as she is told. _

_Step one; the voices encourage her. _

_Step two; Voices scream but not the ones that matter._

_Step three; She can see them standing, waiting. So close she almost feel their three pairs of hands embracing her, and so she picks up pace. _

_She runs, her feet don't touch the ground. _

_Voices swirl above her. _

_The car screeches to a halt, but not in time._

_Her head hits the floor and she waits, but she is waiting for something that will never come. The voices in her head don't stop, they shout and yell and screech. _

_She lets her eyes close. _


	2. Chapter 2

Michelle drummed her fingers along the ring of her mug. It wasn't empty but the milky substance had long been drained of any heat. She pays particular attention to the way it swirls around in the cup, bubbles forming on the surface.

She feels as though she has been trapped here for months and yet she cannot remember how she came to be here. Everything seems to be a blur but Michelle knew she just had to escape this place, to free her thoughts. Everything would be okay if she could just get home, get back to Carla.

"Hello Michelle, how are you feeling today?"

"Oh on top of the world kid. When am I getting out of 'ere?"

Her Doctor sighed, she was having trouble making any progress with this patient. It had been weeks since she had been admitted after a suspected suicide attempt. The reports from people around her suggested she was hallucinating, talking to voices in her head.

Everyone around her seemed able to pinpoint the time she had lost all consciousness of the present world, yet she seemed unable to accept it, or even remember it.

Michelle sank back down onto the seat that looked out across the gardens, a small sigh emitting her lips as she did. She just wanted out of here, and nobody seemed to be listening.

"Look, I appreciate the 'elp and all love but I am fine. And I've got people at home waiting for me, and I don't need _this_" She motioned around with her hands "Whatever_ this_ is" she added in frustration.

"Who have you got waiting at home for you Michelle?" She was sick of this question as well, she'd heard it over and over. And each time she answered they looked at her like some sort of crazed animal. She wasn't crazy, she just wanted to go home.

"Well there's Carla. She'll be wondering where I am. Actually, I'm surprised she hasn't stormed round here already. She's got a bloody temper on her y'know"

"Michelle, we've talked about this haven't we. Do you remember?"

"Yes. I remember what you think happened but you're wrong. I know you're wrong, I only spoke to Carla yesterday for christ sake"

"Michelle, Carla is dead. She was murdered 5 weeks ago, remember?"

"STOP IT!" She stood up fiercely from her chair, letting the cup in her hand fall to the floor and smash at her feet. "STOP, JUST STOP IT!" Her fists pounded against his chest, unable to comprehend why he was saying such ridiculous things.

"Why are you saying that? What sort of place is this? LET ME OUT! LET ME GO!"

"Michelle, look at me. Look" The Doctor took Michelle's wrists to prevent her from hitting out anymore and waited until she calmed down before continuing "Carla is dead. She's been dead for over a month. And your brothers, they're dead too. It's really important that you try to remember this. You aren't well Michelle, and that's why you're here"


End file.
